The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins one day at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students his next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: As you all might know for today's lesson, We're going to be practicing a special technique I like to call, "Overshadow". But before we get to the lesson, Who can tell me what overshadowing is? With that questioned, Ocelius raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Ocelius? Ocelius: Something to tower above and cast a shadow over? Robbie Diaz: Close enough, But what I was going to say that Overshadowing, It's also called possession. It is the power to possess a human, animal, or object and control its actions. For this demonstration, Our friend, Danny Fenton is going to show us how it works. Danny Fenton: Thanks, Robbie. (to everyone) Okay, Guys. When about to overshadow a subject, The user becomes transparent but looks different than if he were invisible or intangible. Overshadowing is separate from invisibility and intangibility, Despite the fact that ghosts appear to be invisible and/or intangible as they go into their host, For instance. When Danny went invisible, He flew inside Fluttershy's body as he completely gain control over her. Galius: Not half bad, Sensei. That's your idea of teaching us something like that? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, But if that doesn't work out. We could try out my personal favorite technique, The Critical Upper-cut. Silver Stream: I'm ready to learn both techniques, Sensei Diaz. Can I try? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Silver Stream. Come on up. Just as Silver Stream came up, Robbie begins his demonstration of Overshadowing as she did the same. Robbie Diaz: Excellent job, Silver Stream. A little more practice like that and you might be a top pro. Silver Stream: Now, For the Critical Upper-cut. As Robbie demonstrates again, Silver Stream did the Critical Upper-cut as better as he did. Silver Stream: How'd I do, Sensei? Robbie Diaz: Wonderful, You demonstrated those perfectly. Danny Fenton: I second that, That was a great demonstration. Just then, Princess Unikitty and the gang came busting through the door. Princess Unikitty: Hi, Everybody! Twilight Sparkle: Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, What're you all doing here? Princess Unikitty: We're on vacation. Hawkodile: And it's good to finally meet some new friends of yours. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. do you know them? Twilight Sparkle: Sure do, Robbie. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard are friends of ours from the Unikingdom. Prince Puppycorn: It's true. Dr. Fox: We came to see Twilight and her friends like old times. Richard: Yeah, Like old times. As for Mirage, She was keeping an eye on Robbie and his friends. Mirage: Not half bad for a group of Power Rangers, I'll be sure to tell some friends the good news. So, She contacted the Z-Fighters and the other heroes for help. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Android 17 (V.O.): The Ultimate Hero Alliance. Android 18 (V.O): Data Squad meets the Incredibles. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: The time has come to put my evil plan into action. Orbot: How're you going to do that, Doctor? Cubot: Because the last time you've plan things, The Rangers always win. Dr. Eggman: Not unless I create an Omnidroid of my own. Cubot: Omnidroid...? Boss? Dr. Eggman: That's right, There were a lot of prototypes of many Omnidroids that defeated many super heroes back when Syndrome was still around. And thanks to his blueprints, I shall create my most powerful one to destroy the Power Rangers one by one. (laughs evilly) At last, Some of Eggman's Egg Pawns got to work on the Omnidroid. Back at CHS, He was checking on his student who're training themselves on karate. Robbie Diaz: Nice moves, Sandbar, keep it up. Sandbar: Thanks, Sensei. Smolder: Hey, Sensei Diaz. How'd I do with the roundhouse kick Spike taught me? Robbie Diaz: Your timing on the roundhouse kick was perfect, Smolder. Spike: Yeah, We'd make a pretty good teammate. Just then, Principal Celestia came to see Robbie. Principal Celestia: Hello, Robbie. How's everything? Robbie Diaz: Well, Everyone's doing great so far. But I'm sure that they will have to show their real potential. Principal Celestia: Those things take time, Robbie. For now, It's best we take a summer break. After all, (brought out invitations) We have enough invitations for everyone to go on a cruise to Bahamas. Robbie Diaz: What!? No way! How were you able to get those?! Vice Principal Luna: It just came to us in the mail, Each and everyone in Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were invited. Principal Celestia: So, Robbie. You ready to spend your summer on a cruise? Robbie Diaz: You bet, But I have to get my parents permission to go. Principal Celestia: No rush, Robbie. You take as much time as you want. Right as the Summer Vacation started, Robbie and his friends are on their cruise to the Bahamas as well as a few families. Twilight Velvet: Oh, gee. I am really looking forward to a relaxing vacation. Night Light: Watch out. She won't admit it, but when your mother says "relaxing vacation", she means "doing something crazy". Last time, she ended up bungee-jumping over Mariner Bay! Twilight Velvet: What was that, hon? Night Light: Oh, I was, uh, just telling Twilight about my new, uh, bingo strategy book! It's a, heh, real page-turner! Shining Armor: Oh, I can't wait to get on this ship and sail like a pirate! Twilight Sparkle: Really? I remember you getting seasick on Admiral Fairweather's Wild Cruise at Hawaii. Shining Armor: Oh, please! I grew out of seasickness a long time ago. Dean Cadance: What about you, Robbie, Aren't you and your friends excited being on vacation for the summer? Robbie Diaz: Of course we are, Cadance, I'm pretty excited about this. Rigby: So true, A cruise ship going to the Bahamas at a summer day. What else could be more cooler than this? Lucius Best: How about an awesome weekend with the greatest Rangers in all of the universe? As everyone looked, It was the Parrs and Lucius Best who're on vacation. Helen Parr: (giggles) Hi, Everybody. Pinkie Pie: (gasped) Twilight Sparkle: It's the Parrs and the friend of the family, Lucius Best. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Bob, Lucius, Helen, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack! You're early! I thought something had come up and you weren't gonna make it until Saturday! Violet Parr: So did we. Helen Parr: Turned out, We weren't needed in the city until next week and the vacation we were supposed to attend today had to be rescheduled. So... We got here even sooner than planned! Applejack: Hold on, Robbie. You know them? Robbie Diaz: Heck yeah, I do. Bob Parr and his family are my next door neighbors to where I live. (whispering to his friends) They're also earth's greatest superheroes known as "The Incredibles". Jack Fenton: Surprise! As they all looked, The Fentons were here as well. Jazz Fenton: It's wonderful to see you all again! So, Danny came up to his family. Danny Fenton: Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Hey, Jazz. Great to see you. Maddie Fenton: So good to see you too, Danny. Jazz Fenton: Long time no see, Little bro. Just then, There was a loudspeaking voice from Mirage. Mirage: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, All tourists. If any of you have invitations, Please be the first to come aboard. Twilight Sparkle: Well, This is it. Mordecai: Yeah, Let's do this thing. Yoshi: Right behind ya, Mordo. As the horn was sound, Everyone was onboard the ship. Soon, Robbie, Twilight and their friends and families along with the Parrs, Lucius and the Fentons got one big room. Everyone: (awed reactions) Mordecai: Whoa! Rigby: This is really amazing right here! Bob Parr: Yeah baby! Robbie Diaz: Wow! Dash Parr: They even had a next door room! I called it! Violet Parr: I wouldn't mind sharing Sue if she's hip. Sue Morris: Sounds good to me, Violet. Twilight Sparkle: Lucky for all of us, I did categorize the ship's activities and make a schedule organized by each of our interests. (showing the schedules) Dad, you're easy. Bingo competition right here. Night Light: Oh, I just love how the numbers and letters are organized in their little boxes. It's so satisfying. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, they've got a tiny boat race in a tiny pool here. Shining Armor: Aw, sis. Only you would remember I love tiny things. Flurry Heart: (babbles as she gets tickled) Twilight Sparkle: And Candace, there's a Peewee Playtime Daycare here that Flurry's gonna love! Flurry Heart: (babbles) Princess Cadance: Oh, wonderful! Twilight Velvet: (looks at the schedules) Hmm. This barrel jumping at the Falls sounds interesting. Twilight Sparkle: Eh. I just want to see you all have a good time. And this works out perfectly, because we have room for the one thing I wanna do! Our ship passes the Frozen North at sunset, which is the only time you can see the astrological phenomenon known as the Northern Stars. It's like the stars are shooting out of the setting sun! Rest of the Sparkle family: (interested reactions) Princess Cadance: Well, we definitely don't want to miss that. Twilight Sparkle: Then it's settled. Hmm. But we don't have anything to do right now. Any suggestions? Lucius Best: Yo, Robbie. What'd you think? Robbie Diaz: Well, Lucius. To be honest, I think it's a great idea to do all the things that we like to do, But I'm thinking of a little cruise date with a special lady. Bob Parr: Wow, That's a very good thing. Tucker Foley: I for one wouldn't mind guessing, Just to enjoy a nice cruise. Sam Manson: Speaking of which, I wonder what Serena's up to right now? Little did Robbie and his friends realized, This was no ordinary family vacation. Outside around the ship, Serena was fixing some hot cocoa for his friends. Serena: Oh, I'm so excited for my "hang-out" with Robbie. First, We're gonna peruse the exhibit on gravitational fields for thirteen minutes. Then, We'll marvel at the vastness of the universe during the planetarium show. And finally, We'll enjoy... Spike: (yawns) Serena: ...cups of hot cocoa and casual conversation as we spot constellations in the night sky. Fluttershy: Oh, That all sounds lovely! You're sure it isn't too much for one "hang-out"? Serena: No! It's all going to go exactly as I planned! Perfect, That is! Fluttershy: I got something special for your big night. Just in case. Serena: Awww, That's so sweet. You didn't... (bugs wriggling) Serena: ...have to? Fluttershy: These are my firefly friends, I've found and them kept them fed. Do you like? Serena: Oh, Thank you. Edna Mode: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, Serena. If you are still listening, The Pokemon battle competition starts in fifteen minutes. But take your time, Darling, No rush at all. Serena: Well, I'd better get ready. So, Serena got out her Pokemon and make ready for her Pokemon Battle. As they enjoyed the cruise, Twilight and her friends spend their quality time with their families. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this a lovely cruise or what, Cadance? Dean Cadance: It sure is, Twilight. And Flurry seems to enjoy it. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Unfortunately for Shining Armor, He was getting seasick. Bob Parr: Shining Armor, Are you alright? You look like you're seasick or something. Shining Armor: Don't worry about me, Bob. I'm... I'm fine. Ransik: I may have some seasick medicine with me, I'll be right back. Then, Lucius notice what caused Shining Armor to get seasick. Lucius Best: Oh, I think I know the problem. Bob Parr: Really, What do you think it is wrong with Shining Armor? Lucius Best: It's the ocean he's looking at, We'd better keep him away from it until he gets better. (to Shining Armor) Shining Armor, Don't look at the ocean, Don't even think about it either. Dean Cadance: Twilight, Shining Armor is getting seasick. Would you mind watching Flurry for a minute? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Cadance. (as Cadance passed Flurry to her) Are you enjoying the fun, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so. (kissed her cheek) Applejack: It sure is nice to see the whole family on vacation. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Bright Mac: My thoughts exactly, AJ. Thanks to Ransik, The whole Apple and Pear Family are here. Pear Butter: And we get to spend our quality time with the ones we love. Apple Bloom: (chuckles) Thanks, Mama. Granny Smith: It sure is great to be with the family. Grand Pear: It sure is, Smith. It's just like we've been separated forever. Mrs. Shy: It sure is nice of you giving Serena the fireflies you found, Fluttershy. Mr. Shy: Does she like them? Fluttershy: She loved them very much. Zephyr Breeze: I'll bet, I'm just glad to take my vacation form my buddies at Ocean Bluff. Pinkie Pie: WEEE! This is going to be the best vacation ever! Maud Pie: Calm down, Pinkie. It is going to be great. Igneous Rock Pie: Must be thy relaxing day for a cruise at the Bahamas. Cloudy Quatz: Although, Our daughters art have a wonderful time. Limestone Pie: Only the best time yet, Mom. (to Marble) Ya enjoying it, Marble Pie? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Rarity: Isn't it just lovely having a vacation, Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle: It sure is, Rarity. I mostly like it how you do some sunbathing. Hondo Flanks: It seems to me our girls are getting along. Cookie Crumbles: They sure do, Hondo. I'm just glad we're on vacation at the Bahamas. Yoshi: Say, I wonder what they're serving for lunch here. Bow Hothoof: Why not ask the chef, Yoshi? Windy Whistles: Who knows? Maybe it'll be a cruise special. Rainbow Dash: I'll bet, Mom. Firelight: So, Starlight. Are you excited to spend your time on a cruise with your dear old Dad? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, Dad. I am. But if we're going to spend our time together, Pull it together and stop treating me like a little girl. Okay? Firelight: Sure, Sweetie. Sorry, I'll try my best. Later, Some of Robbie's friends got aquatinted with the Parrs. Sonic the Hedgehog: So, Bob. How long have you and your family know Robbie anyway. Bob Parr: Quite sometime actually, Sonic. He was reliable when he discovered our secrets, We'd just had to trust him. Helen Parr: And lucky for us, He didn't even say a thing about us if you take my hint. Marty McFly: Wow, Helen. That sounds heavy. Lucius Best: Marty, You have no idea. Then, The was sound on the loudspeakers. Mirage: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, Will Robbie Diaz and Company please report to the Captain's bridge. Robbie Diaz: Huh, I wonder what's going on. Bob Parr: Well, We'll just have to find out. Princess Kelly: Let's go, Guys. As they all meet with Mirage, Robbie was surprised that it was her. Mirage: Hello, Bob, Robbie Diaz. Bob Parr: It's Mirage. Sunset Shimmer: Wait a minute. Do you and your family know her, Bob? Helen Parr: She's a friend of ours, Sunset. It's a long story. Yoshi: Whoa, Who knew? Mirage: Robbie, I have an assignment for you and your friends with the Incredibles and Frozone. Robbie Diaz: Really, What kind of assignment? Mirage: Dr. Eggman is planning to create an Omnidroid of his own, That's his next evil plan. Mordecai: Ah what!? Doesn't he even deserve a vacation like we always do already? Amy Rose: If I know Eggman this long, I don't think that he won't ever give up easily. Sticks the Badger: I bet that he might be heading this way, I smell danger when I see it. (draws out her boomerang) Yoshi: So, What are we going to do? Rigby: Yo, Rob. Any ideas? Robbie Diaz: Well, Whatever he throws at us, It can't be that hard to defeat an Omnidroid. Bob Parr: Don't push your luck, Robbie. I should know, I used to work alone until I have my family as superheroes. If you guys are going to take down that Omnidroid, It has to fight itself. Mirage: And one more thing, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yeah? Mirage: Reporters had rumored that the Psycho Rangers has returned once again. Rigby: Ah man, It can't be! Sonic the Hedgehog: Ugh! Those creep's never give up. Lucina: Indeed, This could be a little disadvantage for us with the Psycho Rangers and the Omnidroid. Serena: I don't like where this is going. Twilight Sparkle: We had our schedules planned ahead, Robbie. What else can we do to make out the time?! Robbie Diaz: Simple, We'll destroy the Omnidroid by attacking itself and give Eggman a good old school beat down. Danny Fenton: My thoughts exactly, Robbie. Jack Fenton: Now, Danny. Remember what Mr. Parr said, We don't want to push our lucks. Bob Parr: It's fine, No worries. (to Robbie) You and your friends are gonna need our help on this one, Rob. As long as we work together, We'll make sure nothing else spoils our cruise. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I guess you're right... But, I'm not too sure about what will happen by then. Violet Parr: Hey, Look. We're superheroes, What could happen? Mirage: (contacting) Come in, 17 and 18. Do you read me? Android 18: We hear you, Mirage. What's going on? Mirage: The Data Squad Rangers, Danny Phantom,The Incredibles and Frozone are here at the cruise ship to the Bahamas. Can you two gather the Z-Fighters for help? Android 17: Yes, We'll let Goku and the others know about this. Mirage: They'll be on their way momentary. Back at the cruise, Robbie and the others stayed alert for any of the Psycho Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Remember, Guys. We have to stop the Pyschos before they start causing trouble. Periwinkle: Yeah, But I don't think it's gonna be that easy. Then, Goku and the Z-Fighters gathered together to see Robbie and company. Goku: Hey, Everyone! Yoshi: Hey, Guys. Check it out, It's Goku and the others. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Goku. Good to see you again. Robo Ruby: Do you guys know each other, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, They're all friends of ours. They help us while we were in the future. Sunset Shimmer: It's been a while since we've seen you guys. Vegeta: Good thing Kakarot brought us together to give you all a helping hand on a troubled situation. Yamcha: And Oolong, Puar, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and I had to come out of retirement. Yajirobe: We had to, I just couldn't let Yamcha do all the work alone. Rigby: And I thought Muscle Man was rounder. Mordecai: Yeah, You said it. Amy Rose: Wow, Goku. We were beginning to think Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe wouldn't come out of retirement of being Z-Fighters again. Goku: Yeah, But I figured that it would be good to team up with you just like old times. Dash Parr: That's so cool. Spike: You better believe it, Dash. Android 17: I hate to interrupt the reunion, Friends. But we've got a task that rests in our hands. Android 18: 17's right, And it would require help from two friends of ours we've requested from King Yama. Starlight Glimmer: Like who? Mirage: You'll see soon enough, Starlight. Later at the filed not too far from the cruise ship, Bulma gathered the Seven Dragon Balls as Goku prepares to summon Shenron. Bulma: It's a good thing I gathered all the Dragon Balls together. Gohan: Okay, Dad. We're ready. Goku: Awesome. (raised his hands up as the Dragon Balls lighted up) I called fourth upon you, Shenron! Then, The Dragon Balls started to glow as Shenron appears as Robbie looked in amazed. Robbie Diaz: Whoa... Shenron: You have summoned me. Now, Say your wishes for I shall grant you three! But if anyone you seek to bring back to life, I shall only grant two! Goku: I wish for you to bring back Android 16. Shenron: It shall be done! Soon enough, Android 16 was brought back to life. Shenron: Your first wish has been granted, What is your final wish. Goku: I wish for you to bring back Dabura. Shenron: Very well. At last, Dabura was brought back to life as well. Shenron: Your wishes has been granted, Farewell. With the wishes granted, The Dragon Balls float up in the air and separates to each location on Earth. Dabura: Hello, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl. It is good to see you girls again. Bulma: Hi, Dabura. Chi-Chi: Good to see you too. Videl: We've missed you. Android 16: 18 and 17, Long time no see. Android 18: It's good to have you back, 16. Android 17: Yeah, Big time. Android 16: It is good to be back. Soon enough, Robbie, Bob Parr, Goku and his friends came up with a plan for their teamwork. Robbie Diaz: So, What should we do while Eggman's Omnidroid gets here? Bob Parr: Frozone, My family and I've beaten that bot many times before, it wasn't hard for me when i first fought it. Goku: Well, In that case, It's going to take all of us to work together. Danny Fenton: We're with you all the way, Goku. (to Robbie) Right, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. However, The Egg Pawns were attacking the cruise ship. Ransik: Everyone, Get into safety, Hurry! As they all got into their rooms, No one else is outside the cruise ship. Gmerl: Okay, I think that's everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Right. Just as the Z-Fighters, Frozone and the Incredibles begin their fight, The Rangers joined in. Sunset Shimmer: Flaming Daggers, Double Flaming Strike! As for Frozone, He teamed up with Periwinkle. Frozone: Come on, Peri. Show us your stuff! Periwinkle: Right, Frozone. Frost Blade! (took out a few Egg Pawns) Danny Fenton: (as Danny Phantom) Heads up, Robbie! As he looked from behind, He used his Omega Sword to take out some of the Egg Pawns. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Danny. Danny Fenton: (as Danny Phantom) You’re welcome, Robbie. Mr. Incredible: (took out one Egg Pawn) That's your cue, Knuckles! Knuckles the Echidna: I'm on it, Bob. (activates his weapon) Quantum Gauntlets! With one slam down, Knuckles took out a lot of Egg Pawns as the Psycho Rangers appeared. Psycho Red: You're mine, Red Ranger! Just as he was about to attack, Robin knew what he's been doing. Robin Diaz: Robbie! Look out! At she blocks with her Omega Sais, Female Pscyho Red fought with her. Female Pscyho Red: Nevermind about your leader, You just worry about yourself! Soon, Serena was fighting a few Egg Pawns with her Palika Staff. Suddenly, she was wide open as Robbie protected her. Robbie Diaz: Serena, Watch out! Psycho Red: Too late, Red Ranger! (hits him as he demorphed) Just as he was about to finish him off, Android 17 and 18 stopped the Psychos one by one. Android 17: Hmph, Too slow. Psycho Black: Get out of our way, This fight doesn't concern the both of you! Android 18: Wanna bet? With that questioned, 18 took down Psycho Blue as 17 took down Psycho Black. Psycho Red: This is between us and the Rangers! Rigby: Hey, Forges on the fight against us! Psycho Green: Right back at ya, Bronze Ranger! As they continued to fight, 17 and 18 saved Serena and got Robbie to safety. Android 18: It's alright, We got you. Android 17: Are you two alright? Robin Diaz: Yeah, I think so, thanks to you guy. Serena: Thank you, 17, 18. Android 18: No sweat, Serena. Android 17: We're just happy to help you out. Sunset Shimmer: You know, You two could be Power Ranger material. Meanwhile with Mirage, She met with Palutena and Pit. Mirage: Palutena, Pit, I came as soon as Ransik brought me here. Lady Palutena: And we're very grateful you did, Mirage. Pit: (shows her the morphers) Take these, Mirage. Make sure you find the right people to be the Onyx and Navy Rangers of Data Squad. Mirage: (takes the morpher) Will do, Pit. As for Robbie, He was grateful to 17 and 18 for helping them. Robbie Diaz: Hey, 17, I just to say thanks for helping Serena, I really owe you one. Android 17: Don't worry about it, It's the least we can do to help out. Twilight Sparkle: 17, 18, Palutena and Pit wanted to see you two. Android 18: Wel, It's about time. Later, 17 and 18 came to see Palutena and Pit. Lady Palutena: Android 17 and Android 18, We bid you welcome to Cyberspace. Android 18: You wish to see us, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Pit, The morphers. Pit: At once, Lady Palutena. As Pit brought out the morphers, Palutena started passing them to 17 and 18. Lady Palutena: Android 17, I bestow upon you the Onyx Data Squad Morpher. Android 17: Hmm, You know, This looks pretty good. Lady Palutena: And Anroid 18, This is your Navy Data Squad Morpher. Android 18: I see. Pit: Remember to use your Ranger Powers wisely, Robbie Diaz and his friends will need all the help they can get. After that, Everyone enjoyed play Bingo while Ransik host the game. Ransik: B8. Firelight: Darn, I don't even have B8. Night Light: But I do. Ransik: G7. Bob Parr: Bingo! I've won the game, Yeah baby! Ransik: Congratulations, Bob. Mr. Shy: He won the game. Bright Mac: And ain't not a moment too soon. Grand Pear: He sure knows his game. Igneous Rock Pie: Indeed. Hondo Flanks: I don't mind being last. Bow Hothoof: Me either. Later, Shining Armor had a paddle boat race with Robbie. Robbie Diaz: So, Shining Armor, you think you can keep up for this paddle boat race? Shining Armor: You bet, Robbie. It's a good thing Ransik's seasick medicine did the trick. At last, Twilight make ready to use the flag. Twilight Sparkle: On your mark, Get set, Go! At last, Robbie and Shining Armor were tied. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Phew, That was a good race. Shining Armor: You said it. Twilight Velvet: That's our boy! Night Light: Way to go, Son! Soon, Everyone along with Robbie and his friends each got into Barrel jumping at the falls. Robbie Diaz: Geronimo! So one by one, They all had fun barrel jumping. Twilight Velvet: (gasps) The Falls was amazing! The endless open air, the water in my hair! Oh! The small confines of the barrel! Soon enough, Everyone else got out of the barrels all wet. That night, Everyone witnessed the beauty of the Northern Lights shining upon them. Twilight Sparkle: Aren't they beautiful, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's really gorgeous. Sonic the Hedgehog: You got that right. Bob Parr: Reminds me of our honeymoon. Helen Parr: I know, It's just lovely. Serena: I sure hope Robbie will love the fireflies as much as I do. The next day at the afternoon at the Daycare, Flurry Heart and Jack-Jack were playing nicely together as Cadance got aquatinted with Helen Parr. Dean Cadance: Just look how nicely Flurry is playing with Jack-Jack, Helen. Helen Parr: I know, Cadance. I remember how Twilight helped out babysitting before. Dean Cadance: And we'd finally got the chance to know each other. Just then, Robbie, Bob, Goku and the others had to meet with Palutena and Pit. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Palutena. What's this all about that you'd called us here. Lady Palutena: It's Dr. Eggman, He has finished the Omnidroid. Pit: You guys have got to stop him before it's too late. Bob Parr: Robbie, Do you and your friends trust us with our help? As his friends nodded, Robbie realized how right it is to trust another superhero. Robbie Diaz: We do. Helen Parr: Then what're we waiting for? Meanwhile, Mirage was checking the promoter at Captain's deck when Dr. Eggman surprised her. Mirage: (gasped) Dr. Eggman: Boo. Seize her! Mirage: (gets grabbed by the Egg Pawns) What do you want with me, Dr. Eggman!? Dr. Eggman: You're about to find out, Mirage. As Dr. Eggman begins taking over the cruise, The Omnidroid and the Psycho Rangers appeared. Psycho Red: (laughing) Sorry to spoil your fun cruise, But this is now a brutal battlefield! Robbie Diaz: Well, We'll just see about that, Psycho Red. Mr. Incredible: No one's looking, Robbie. It's safe to morph! Robbie Diaz: Right, Bob. It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Riku: Topaz, Power Unite! At last, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Marty McFly: 17, 18, You two ready? Android 17: You know it, Marty. Android 18: We're more than ready. Cindy Vortex: Then follow our lead! Marty, Shadow, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Soon, They morphed together with 17 and 18 morphing for the first time ever. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stepahine: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Altogether: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Psycho Female Red: Let's destroy those Rangers! At last, The Rangers and heroes begin their fight against the Psycho Rangers. Dash Parr: The Dash is ready to fight! Gmerl: Let's get 'em! Altogether: Right! Soon, They fought off a lot of Egg Pawns. Android 18: Let's do this together, 17. Android 17: Right. Computer #1: Summoning Onyx Double Swords. Computer #2: Summoning Twin Navy Blades. Lady Palutena: 17, The Onyx Double Swords are your new weapons. Android 17: Hmm, These will do perfectly. Lady Palutena: And 18, Let your Twin Navy Blades provide you with more power than ever. Android 18: We'll use them wisely, Palutena. So, They could see some Egg Pawns coming their way. Android 17: Onyx Double Swords! Android 18: Twin Navy Blades! Both: Onyx and Navy Double Slash! With a couple of strikes, 17 and 18 took out a lot of Egg Pawns. Starlight Glimmer: Whoa, You two were amazing! Android 17: These robots aren't too hard to take down. Android 18: That's right, But we'll fix that soon enough. Danny Fenton: (Phantom) Heads up, Guys! Eggman's got Mirage! With that shocked, No one could stand see her get killed. Mr. Incredible: Robbie, We're gonna need help stopping him from hurting her. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about that, Bob, I think Violet and Shadow has this under control. ???, . Violet Parr: Gotcha covered, Dad! Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5